L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: °°COMPLETE°° L'amour est une chose mystérieuse et incontrôlable... Et même les personnes les plus rationnelles ne sont pas à l'abri de ses caprices! HermioneRemus, R & R ;)
1. L'éveil

L'amour à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point 

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, tout à sainte JKR… Pas de fric non plus, même si ce serait pas de refus ;-)

**Note** : Ceci est une petite ficounette **Remus/Hermione **que j'ai écrite en trois jours. Elle se constitue d'une vingtaine de petits « bouts de vie » de Remus et Hermione quand la demoiselle est en 7ème année… Les « chapitres » sont très courts, mais plus au début qu'à la fin (c'est la traduction de m4r13 des vignettes Remus/Tonks qui m'en a donné l'idée… merci cocotte !) J'essaierai d'en poster un par jour (le délai sera de maximum 3, mais si je le dépasse c'est que j'ai vraiment trop de travail…) J'ai tout dit ? Ah non ! Ca commence en été au Square Grimmaurd, bien sûr…

**Note (bis)** : « _L'amour à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point_ » est une citation de Blaise Pascal que j'adooooore !

Vala ! Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pur les reviews, même si je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand chose…

I L'éveil 

Il était allongé sur son lit, grelottant. Il avait mal partout. La douleur qui s'était insinuée en lui durant la nuit ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, ni pour empêcher son visiteur d'entrer, ni pour l'y inviter.

Dans les brumes de son cerveau, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Il sentait une présence familière. Familière et réconfortante. Comme un rayon de soleil dan sa vie si sombre.

Il leva péniblement une paupière et vit une masse de cheveux bruns en broussaille se diriger vers lui.

Ses yeux se refermèrent aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard posé sur lui.

Il entendit le bruit d'un verre qu'on posait sur la table de nuit, des bruits de pas, puis plus rien.

Il n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Il savait qu'elle était là. Il la sentait. Il sentait ses yeux parcourir son corps meurtri.

Puis l'impression de chaleur et de bien-être disparut. Elle était partie.

Tout était à nouveau noir.


	2. Tea Time

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point******

II Tea time

Remus, une tasse de thé fumant à la main, sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de séjour.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit que la porte n'était pas fermée et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Hermione était là, assise dans un large divan rouge sang, plongée dans un livre épais. Ses cheveux tombaient sans arrêt devant ses yeux et elle ne cessait de passer quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles avec négligence.

Il resta ainsi à l'observer pendant près d'une minute, un sourire inconscient aux lèvres. Puis, il passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Tu ne voulais pas aller dehors avec les autres ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle leva la tête, surprise, puis sourit. « Les batailles d'eau, c'est pas trop mon truc. » avoua-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

Il hocha la tête. « Je te comprends. Moi aussi, je préfère de loin un bon bouquin à me faire tremper par une bande de sauvages. »

Elle eut un petit rire et il partit avec un clin d'œil.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Wow ! 6 review pour même pas 400 mots /_n'en croit pas ses yeux_/ Merciiiiii !

**Ilene** : Une revieweuse hystérique ? Toi ! Aaaah mais c'est le monde à l'envers, ça ! lol, je te pardonne, mais c'est bien pour une fois, hein… Il n'y a pas énormément de RL/HG (en français en tout cas, j'en ai compté 25 tout juste sur ff) Mais même si celles que j'ai lues ne m'ont pas laissé un souvenir impérissable, ça m'a quand même un peu remuée et je me suis dit que ces deux là iraient bien ensemble… Hé bien, pour ne pas faillir à mon devoir, j'essaierai de vous rendre accro à ce couple, mademoiselle -) Merci pour ta review ! (et oui, tu étais la première, félicitation /_poignée de main virile_/ lol, bizzzz -)

**M4r13 (cocotte de mon cœur)** : Ouais, beaucoup d'idées, même ! lol, merci pour ta review /_petite larme d'émotion_/ Bisous !

**Aresse** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Ca m'a fait chaud au cœur -) T'écris une fic avec le même titre ? Ben zut alors… Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt râlant… remarque, il m'est arrivé de lire un truc dans une fic que j'avais prévu de mettre dans la mienne, et c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi ronchonner… Tu me pardonnes /_à genoux_/ Je t'en suppliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

**Le Saut de l'Ange **: Coucou ! Oui, une RLHG (un de mes nouveaux couples préférés !) Mais… C'est pas une traduction ! C'est ma fic à moi de moi ma mienne sortie tout droit de ma petite tête ! lol, t'inquiète pas, c'est vrai que le style que j'emploie rappelle une traduction… Bisous, merci pour ta review !

**Shetane** : Hello ! Je sais, le début est assez triste, mais tout va de mieux en mieux après -) Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review !

**Wallen** : Ouaip ! Une ficounette Mumus/Mioneeeeuuuuuu, lol. Comme tu avais l'air de tellement aimer ce couple, je me suis intéressée et ça ne m'a pas laissée de marbre ! Contente que ça te plaise, les dernières « bulles » (j'adopte ce terme !) seront un peu plus longues -) Bisous et merci pour ta reviewnette (lol)


	3. Le croissant

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas**

III. Le croissant

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. La tête ensommeillée de Ginny émergeait des draps de son lit et, sans un bruit, Hermione se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour y passer son pyjama.

Quand elle l'eût enfilé, elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant la fenêtre. Le ciel était noir d'encre, mais le croissant de lune magnifique éclairait le jardin dénudé du Square Grimmaurd.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur la poignée de la fenêtre pour coller son nez à la vitre. Bientôt, elle fut recouverte de buée et Hermione se pencha légèrement pour y retracer du doigt les contours de la lune.

Son croissant se transforma doucement en « **e **»… Puis elle rajouta un « **r** » devant. Ses doigts fins continuèrent à évoluer sur la vitre glacée et bientôt, elle put y lire le mot « **rem** »…

Elle s'apprêtait à faire un « **u** » quand la buée commença à disparaître. Le « **r** » s'effaça, puis ce fut au tour du « **e** »…

Bientôt elle n'eut plus devant-elle que ce croissant lumineux, pur et brillant. Avec un léger soupir, elle se dirigea vers son lit.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Vala la **Bulle Number 3** ! (c'est Wallen qui m'a refilé le mot et je trouve que ça convient très bien ;) merciiiii !) La prochaine bubulle sera un peu plus longue, promis, et on y verra nos deux zoziaux ensemble, cette fois :D

Alors maintenant…

/_ouvre grands les yeux__colle son nez à l'écran__relit deux à trois fois_/ Wow ! 17 reviews ! Hé ben ! Continuez comme ça et je serai la plus heureuse des ficeuses ;)

**Big**** Bad Titou Moony **: Ouais, un RLHG ;) en français non plus j'en ai pas vu de géniaux mais quand même le couple m'a sérieusement remuée… J'ai commencé Before the Moon Rises mais hélas pour le moment je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps de lire, comme toi… /_snif_/ Enfin, les vacances arrivent ! (je ne sais pas pour toi si c'est pareil… j'ai congé toute la semaine prochaine :p) Bisous, merci pour tous tes encouragements !

**Aresse** /_ouf_/ Ca va, je suis pardonnée /_respire enfin_/ lol, t'as raison, les RLHG sont trèèèèèèès rares en français (25 au total sans compter la mienne) Beeeeeen… C'est que moi aussi, j'ai d'autres fics en cours, mais ça été tellement rapide à écrire que ça n'a pas perturbé mon emploi du temps ;) (enfin… hum… c'estàdirequejenelesposteplusbeaucoupmaisbon… l'inspiration est une chose capricieuse, n'est-ce pas ?) lol On est tou(te ?)s des génies ! (hey, c'est pas pour rien que je m'appelle Click la Magnifique ! lol ;) Bisous et merci !

**Ilene** : Merci ! C'est vrai que c'est évident, mais le RonHermione (que j'adore aussi) est beaucoup plus mis en avant dans les livres, alors… C'est dommage quand même ;) Pas grave pour les reviews de retard, je comprends ! Ma pauvre ! Combien de temps sans ordi que tu as dit ? Je te plains ! Moi qui ne sais pas vivre sans mon PC… /_croise les doigts pour que ça aille vite_/ Bisous, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

**Shetane** : Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise, je savais pas que tu aimais les RemusHermione ;)

**Touffue** : Hello toi ! Contente de te revoir (enfin, façon de parler… ;) Jamais lu de Mumusmione ? Y en a pas des masses, c'est vrai ;) Arf, désolée d'avoir posté un jour en retard, mais hier j'ai travaillé comme une pétée (interro en physique, en math et deux travaux en français, sans parler d'allemand… murf) Bisous et merci !

**M4r13** : Ma-petite-Marie-que-j'aime-et-que-j'adore-et-que-je-chérierai-toute-ma-vie ! (c'est une formule que j'employais quand j'étais petite pour soudoyer mon père en bonbons, lol ;) Je sais je suis sadique /_niark__ niark_/… Mais il faut le dire, c'est agréable de trouver un petit bout de Remus/Tonks à lire quand on rentre de l'école ! Ca me met de bonne humeur pour faire mes devoirs, lol. Bisous, ma petite Marie que… bon, j'arrête ! Au fait, tu savais que mon deuxième prénom était… Marie ! lol, c'est vrai en plus… bizzzz cocotte

**Cleyme** : Salut à toi, adorateur des RLHG ! lol, je sais, c'est très court mais c'est fait exprès… Rien ne se suit, ce ne sont que des « bulles d'existence » ;) Contente que ça te plaise ! (et promis j'essaierai d'être moins sadique ;p)

**Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'hui** (cool le pseudo ;) : Au risque de te décevoir, les « chapitres » ne seront pas beaucoup plus longs… Enfin, peut-être une demi-page voir une page en plus, mais pas plus. Ce sont des « bulles d'existence » (ça fait très savant tout ça, lol) pas de vrais chapitres ;) Enfin, j'espère que ça te plait quand même ! Bisous, merci pour la review !

**Kyana**** Lupin** : Ooooooooooh bonjour Mrs Lupin (lol, c'est mon côté adoratrice-de-Fred-et-George qui remonte ;) Chapitres courts mais posts réguliers, comme tu dis ;) Merci, contente que ça te plaise !

**Diabella** : Merci ! Je sais, chapitres courts, mais posts réguliers ;) C'est plus pratique. Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour la review !

**Eiream** : Poupette ? mdr, j'adore trop ce surnom ! Merci ! Je sais, je suis sadique… lol, bisous et merci pour ta review poulette (toi poulette et Marie cocotte, en plein dans la bassecour, lol)


	4. Gourmandise

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas**

IV : Gourmandise

« Merci beaucoup, madame, à bientôt. » Hermione adressa un sourire aimable à la dame et à son petit garçon puis se retourna.

« Ca a plutôt l'air de bien marcher. » dit-elle en désignant les boites vides à ses pieds.

Remus haussa les épaules avec un sourire. « Le chocolat, y a que ça de vrai. » dit-il avant de fourrer une praline au miel dans sa bouche.

« Hey ! » s'écria la Gryffondor en mettant ses points sur ses hanches avec un air autoritaire. « On ne mange pas la marchandise, professeur ! »

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition mais ne renonça pas pour autant à se boite de pralines.

« Quelle bonne idée, tout de même, cette foire. » dit Hermione.

Remus approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête avant de regarder une caisse de chocolat noir avec convoitise.

« Non, non, non ! » prévint-t-elle en mettant la boite hors de sa portée.

Lupin eut l'air déçu puis résigné. Il s'immobilisa un moment, puis, sans prévenir, vola un chocolat à la menthe sous le nez de la jeune fille.

Elle roula des yeux. « Ma parole, vous êtes pire qu'un enfant ! »

Il eut un sourire mi-coupable, mi-malicieux. « Le chocolat, c'est mon péché mignon. » avoua-t-il, penaud.

« J'avais remarqué. » marmonna Hermione en éloignant quelques boîtes, mais souriant malgré tout du comportement enfantin de son professeur. « J'espère que tout se passe bien pour Ginny et Harry. » dit-elle. « Il y a pas mal de monde. »

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour ces deux-là. » répondit Remus en secouant la tête. « Par contre, c'est pour Ron et Tonks que je m'inquiète. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils tout en changeant les gâteaux au chocolat de place. « Pourquoi ? »

Remus haussa les sourcils. « Tu ne le savais pas ? Ils ont hérité d'un stand de porcelaine. »

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux puis éclata de rire.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX 

Bonjour les gens ! J'espère que la bubulle number 4 vous a plu… A partir de demain 15h15, je serai officiellement en vacances, donc j'aurai probablement plus le temps pour mes autres fics, pour ceux que ça intéresse ;)

**Le Saut de l'Ange **: Hermione amoureuse de Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ! lol, c'est vrai que ça crève les yeux ! Enfin, qui n'a pas écrit un jour son prénom sur la vitre embuée de la voiture un soir où le ciel est dégagé ? … Personne /_rougit_/ ah, ben, je suis la seule, alors… hum ! Perso, je me suis décidée à lire Before The Moon Rises, mais j'ai la flemme de la lire en anglais… Enfin, il paraît qu'elle vaut le détour, alors… ;) Merci de me supporter si assidûment !

**Touffue** : Comme c'est bizarre, comme c'est étrange ! Quelle coïncidence ! A croire que les profs se sont donnés le mot ! lol, heureusement demain à 15h15 c'est fini tout ça ! Vacaaaaaaaaaances ! Mes autres fics ? heeeeeeuuuu c'est à dire que… enfin, je vais me débrouiller ;) Après tout, ce sont les vacances la semaine prochaine, non ? A moins que tu ne sois française et que t'aies pas les mêmes vacances que moi… Enfin, bref, j'arrête de radoter ! Bisous, merci beaaauuuuuuucoup !

**Aresse** : Ah ah ! Tu viens de mettre le doigt dessus! Pourquoi donc écrire des histoires sur un livre qui n'est même pas le nôtre ? Je me suis souvent posée la question, puis ça me semblait tellement facile de faire jouer les persos de JKR que j'ai arrêté de me prendre la tête… Mais bon, il y en a des milliers comme nous, nan ? Alors… On est tous de génies ! Et t'inquiète pas pour tes i, c'est bien les i, comme dans Lily… lol bisous !

**MortCroc** : Des amuse-gueules ? J'ai bien peur que non… Bon, d'accord, les prochaines bulles seront plus longues (en tout cas certaines) mais jamais beaucoup plus ;) C'est une fic un peu bizarre mais je l'ai écrite si facilement que je n'en changerais même pas un mot :p Et dis-toi que comme ça, je poste vite… Bisous, merci pour ta review !

**Mercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimercimerci je vous aimeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuh !**


	5. L'annonce

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

V. L'annonce

« Hermione, on **_sait_** que tu es Préfète-en-Chef. » grogna Ron. « Ca fait au moins la 379ème fois que tu nous le dis en l'espace d'un quart d'heure. »

« Oh, Ron ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! » le réprimanda le jeune fille, souriant néanmoins de toutes ses dents. « Tu devrais être content pour moi ! »

« On est content pour toi, Mione. » lui assura Harry avec un sourire. « Vraiment content. »

La brune se jeta au cou du garçon. « Oh, Harry ! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis Préfète-en-Chef ! _Préfète-en-Chef_, Harry, tu te rends compte ! »

Elle ne vit pas la grimace que faisait Ron ni Harry rouler des yeux pour la énième fois depuis un quart d'heure.

Une porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée.

Hermione libéra Harry de son étreinte, toute excitée. « Oh ! Ce doit être les adultes ! Il faut que j'aille leur annoncer la nouvelle ! » hurla-t-elle alors que Ron s'enfonçait la tête dans son coussin et que Harry était pris d'un fou rire.

En quelques secondes, elle fut en bas. Elle ouvrit la porte du petit salon à la volée et tomba nez-à-nez avec Remus.

« Oh, bonjour, Her… »

« JE SUIS PREFETE-EN-CHEF! » s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, son épaisse chevelure brune contre son visage l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase

« Wow! » fit-il lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin libéré, plutôt déstabilisé par ce comportement si inhabituel chez la jeune fille. « C'est… fantastique, Hermione ! Félicitations, tu le mérites vraiment. »

Et, pour la première fois depuis le moment où elle avait reçu la bonne nouvelle, elle rougit du compliment.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je suis maintenant en vacances (youpiiiiii !) et j'aurai donc plus le temps pour poster ;)

**M4r13** : Zuteeeeeeuuuuu ! Je suis **désolée** ! J'ai complètement passé ta review à la trappe, honte à moi ! Je te demande pardon à genoux, Marie-de-mon-cœur, je t'assure que je l'ai pas fait exprès ! (c'est la revieweuse d'après qui a reviewé le chapitre 2, puis le 3, et donc j'ai pris qu'à partir de ce moment-là…) /_supplie_/ J'implore ton pardon, ô grande déesse ! (elle te va, ta déclaration d'amour ? oui, bon, on fait plus poétique, mais là j'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire des rimes et tout ça ;) Héhé ! Ron et Tonks, oui… C'est bizarre, mais en fait… Enfin… Bref, deux éléphants, comme tu dis ! Moi aussi j'en veux un comme ça, de loupiot ! … on partage ? lol, bisous, j'espère qu'un jour tu m'accordera ton pardon…

**Shetane** : Coucou toi ;) Pas grave, tu sais, je comprends que tu ne puisses pas reviewer à chaque chapitre… On ne passe pas sa vie devant un ordi ! (enfin… p'tet que pour certains… lol) Mon Loup en chocolat… J'ai adoré son one-shot ! Mais c'est vrai que la dans ma tête, « chocolat » va de paire avec Remus… hum ;) Merci, j'essaierai d'avancer, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec mon meilleur ennemi pour le moment… enfin, j'ai une autre LJ en cours, dons pas de panique ;) Bisous, merci !

**Virg05** : Contente que ça te plaise ;) et merci de reviewer à presque toutes mes fics… :D /_dans mes bras_/

**Aresse** : Moi aussi, je suis une grande amatateuse (lol) de chocolat… Enfin, qui ne le serait pas ? s n a p e ? heeeeuuuu je suis pas une grande fan du monsieur, mais si toi oui… alors oui, ce sont de grandes et majestueuses lettres ;) Perso, je préfère les y, comme dans Harry et Lily… et Voldy, lol ! T'as raison, pour écrire dans le vide, faut être sacrément balaise ! Et c'est vrai qu'il faut avoir une sacrée imagination pour écrire autant d'histoires différentes sur le même sujet. Quoi que, les grandes idées reviennent toujours… /_coup d'œil avisé vers la grande Mary-Sue_/ Bisous, merci pour la review !

**Kyana**** Lupin **: Ah bon ? Tu connaissais pas la fic quand tu t'es inscrite ? mdr, ça c'est vraiment un coup de chance ! Elle est super connue, mais malgré tout j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de me décider à la lire (le résumé et le titre me bottaient pas trop, comme quoi, il faut pas se fier aux apparences ;) Bisous, merci pour ta review :D

**Didi** : Est, je l'espère ! Enfin, tu me diras ça quand tu liras le dernier chapitre ;) Bisous et merciiii !


	6. Le départ

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

VI. Le départ

« Hermione ! » s'impatienta Ginny. « Le train va partir! Dépêche-toi ! »

« J'arrive ! » lui répondit la jeune fille avec un léger signe de main.

Elle se tourna vers les adultes. Tonks était en train de dire au revoir à Ron, Mrs Weasley avait plaqué Harry contre son cœur dans une étreinte si maternelle qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer et Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des jumeaux en rappelant Hermione à l'ordre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Où était-il ?

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » demanda une voix familière.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Remus Lupin.

« Je… Je voulais vous dire au revoir. » dit-elle en souriant. « Vous allez me manquer. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il la retint légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Etonnée, la jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Hermione ! » cria Ginny, désespérée, alors que toute la troupe était déjà à bord du train. « Vite ! »

La brune s'éloigna de Lupin et ramassa sa valise en essayant de cacher sa déception. Elle se mordit la lèvre, murmura un « Au revoir » inaudible et se dirigea vers le Poudlard Express.

« _On se revoit à Poudlard_. »

Elle se retourna brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce… ? » commença-t-elle, mais Ginny la força à monter dans le train en piaillant des « Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! » perçants.

Une fois les portes fermées, Hermione plaqua son visage contre la vitre. Il était toujours là, souriant. Il ne faisait aucun signe de main, contrairement à Tonks et Mrs Weasley.

Il murmura alors quelque chose qu'Hermione n'entendit pas mais put lire sur ses lèvres :

_A ce soir._

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Raaaaaaah la la ! Quel cachottier Remus ! lol, j'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas merci pour vos aaaaaaadorables reviews ;)

**Shetane** : J'adore faire Hermione hystérique, lol ;) Et Mumus bah… Comme à son habitude ! C'est-à-dire sage, mystérieux, gentil… carrément craquant… mmhhh bon j'arrête ! Ouais moi aussi je passe bcp de temps devant l'ordi (mes parents râlent d'ailleurs !) mais bon, j'aodre écrire et dessiner, alors pourquoi me priver ? Bisous !

**Titou** : Ouais, Remus est inimitable ! C'est pour ça qu'on l'aimeeeeeeuuuuuuh :p C'est drôle, parce qu'au début, la bubulle « chocolat » devait être un one-shot… Enfin, c'est tout aussi bien ici, même si peu développé ;) Bisous, merci Titooooooouuuuuu !

**Virg05** : Te punir ? Bah non… J'étais juste heureuse de voir que tu me reviewais souvent, comme Touffue… Au fait, ton pseudo, pourquoi Virg ? (je demande ça parce que mon cousin s'appelle Virgile, mais bon toi c'est sûrement Virginie ou un prénom beaucoup moins… spécial ;) Merci !

**Sims** : Hey, je suis pas la seule adoratrice des Mumus/Mione, tu sais, l'asticot ;) lol c'est vrai que c'est pas très commun… Merciiiiii asticot de mon cooeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuur !

**Kyana** Lupin : Voui, je suis enthousiaste, moi ;) Enfin, ça permet d'avoir des lecteurs réguliers ! Merciiiiiiii pour ta review !

**Aresse** : Sa complexité et sa tête de cochon ? ah ah ! je l'aime bien aussi, Roguie chéri, mais dans une certaine mesure, lol. C'est vrai qu'il a une personnalité tellement incompréhensible qu'il en devient… presque amusant ;) Aaaaaaaaaah, les fics qui sortent du lot… Ces auteurs là méritent pleinement leurs reviews ! Bisous, merci de me suivre si assidûment…

**Eiream** : T'inquiète poupoule, je comprends ! Le bac, ça a l'air d'être la plaie des étudiants français ! Merci et… Kissouilles bien baveuses !

**Touffue** : Courage tiens bon ! Puis, après, moi j'ai 6 semaines de cours non-stop… Maaaaaaiiiiiiiiis c'est MON Mumus ! T'as qu'à t'en créer un toi-même ! Celui-là est à MOI ! lol, je veux bien partager si tu veux ;) Chuis pas radine, lol. Mais… laisses-en quand même un peu pour Hermione, non ? La pov' choutte… Bisous !


	7. L'automne

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

VII. L'automne

Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. L'air de l'automne était frais mais il aimait les feuilles jaunies et l'odeur de bois humide qui y flottait.

Des silhouettes noires traversaient le ciel aux alentours du stade de Quidditch. Le crépuscule n'était certes pas le meilleur moment pour s'entraîner, mais il était vrai que l'obscurité naissante donnait plus de fil à retordre et donc plus d'expérience aux joueurs.

Il se dirigea vers le lac et sentit une autre présence, au pied d'un grand saule. Une présence qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur.

Il se dirigea à pas de loups vers l'arbre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit tout de suite.

« Bonsoir, professeur. » fit-t-elle alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? » demanda Remus, surpris, en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille.

Hermione sourit et agita la Carte du Maraudeur devant elle.

« J'étais allée voir les garçons s'entraîner, mais vous savez, moi et le Quidditch, ça fait deux… » dit-elle avec un léger rire. « Harry m'a prêté sa carte pour que je retourne au château sans me faire prendre par Rusard. Mais… »

« Vous avez eu envie de venir ici. » finit-il. Il s'adossa au tronc et fixa un moment les branches filiformes du saule s'agiter au gré du vent devant ses yeux. « Bon choix. C'est très joli. Moi aussi, j'y suis déjà venu, quand j'étais encore étudiant et que j'avais envie d'être seul. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Il plongea ses yeux dans le vague et des souvenirs commencèrent à envahir l'océan de ses pensées.

« Ils… Ils vous manque tous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre : « Quelle idiote, bien sûr qu'ils vous manque… »

Elle passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et les pressa contre sa poitrine. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous auriez préféré que tout ça n'arrive jamais ? Je veux dire, pour ne pas souffrir aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une tout petite voix.

Il baissa les yeux et caressa un moment l'herbe verte à ses pieds.

« Non. » murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Parce que grâce à eux, j'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie à Poudlard. Et puis je ne vous aurais jamais rencontrés. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonks… Toi. »

Elle lui sourit et baissa les yeux vers le sol, ramassant quelques brindilles.

« Et ça, ça vaut toutes les souffrances du monde. » souffla-t-il, le regard vers le lointain.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Mooooo ! Comme il est choooouuuu ! Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai 45 reviews pour 6 chapitres rikikis ? Wouah ! Je vous adore :D

**Kyana Lupin** : Bah voui, il revient à Poudlard, sinon c'est plus intéressant ! lol ;) Je sais que la plupart des fics RLHG sont des retours dans le temps, mais bon… C'est un peu lassant à la fin, alors je préfère me cantonner à un style plus simple. Après tout, l'amour n'a pas d'âge, n'est-ce pas ? lol, bisous, merci !

**Shetane** : Ils sont choux, hein ? bon, c'est un peu moins gai ce chapitre-ci, mais ils sont même tous les deux ;) Je dis ça parce que j'adore écrire des scènes-trio… lol Merci beaucoup !

**Nfertiti** : héhé, lol, c'est vrai que « à ce soir » c'est ambigu, mais étant donné que ça vient de Remus, on a pas trop de questions à se poser ! Il est sage, notre Mumus… Merci por la review, bisous !

**Eiream** : Merci ! C'est agréable de rentrer de vacances avec plein de chapitres à lire, n'est-ce pas ? On ne sait pas par quoi commencer ! lol, bisouilles ma poulette, bonnes vacances !

**Aresse** : « Moments de vie volés » ? Hey ! Elle est cool cette expression ! Mon père m'avait proposé « tranches de vie » mais ça fait un peu trop cru, non ? lol, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'on aime cette minuscule fic au point de reviewer chaque chapitre /_dans mes bras_/ Bisous et encore merci !

**Didi** : Combien de chapitres ? Heu, 18, normalement, mais je vais p'tet mettre un épilogue si je retrouve la feuille où j'avais commencé à l'écrire… Au fait, pourquoi Didi ? Je demande ça parce que ma sœur s'appelle Amandine et qu'on l'appelle Didine, ça fait presque pareil… Bisous, merci ! ;)


	8. Rendez vous

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

VIII. Rendez-vous

Il frappa trois fois. Puis quatre. Et de nouveau trois.

Toujours rien.

Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

« Bonjour, Hermione. » fit-il à la jeune fille alors qu'elle passait sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Pr-Professeur Lupin ? » bégaya-t-elle avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau, les yeux écarquillés.

« En personne. » répondit-t-il, surpris. « Nous avions rendez-vous, vous vous souvenez ? » Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il précisa : « Vous êtes mon assistante en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et… le dossier… »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Ah ! Oui, heu, je… enfin… » Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rose. « Entrez, je vous en prie… »

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et il s'exécuta. Mais quand il fut enfin à l'intérieur, il comprit la raison de sa gène : elle ne portait qu'une serviette de bain enroulée autour d'elle à la va-vite. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il présuma qu'elle sortait de sa douche.

« Oh ! » fit-il, détournant les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas rougir. « Je peux repasser à un autre moment, si vous voulez… »

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit se mordre la lèvre.

« Non, non ! Installez-vous, je… Je vais mettre quelque chose de plus convenable. » répondit-elle avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Remus inspira un grand coup. Mal à l'aise de pénétrer dans la chambre de la Préfète-en-Chef alors qu'elle était à demi-nue, il regarda autour de lui et se laissa distraire par les livres qui traînaient sur sa table de travail (ou du moins _essaya_ de se laisser distraire)

Quand elle revint, il s'était installé à la table et avait sorti tout un tas de feuilles, notes, manuels en tout genre et était déjà plongé dans son travail – enfin, il en avait l'air, en tout cas…

Elle toussota et il leva la tête.

« Ah, vous êtes là… » Il se racla la gorge pour se donner plus de contenance. Elle portait un simple jean et un large T-shirt bleu et pourtant, ses cheveux mouillés lui donnait un air négligé adorable. « Et bien, nous pouvons commencer, alors… »

Elle s'installa, les joues roses et l'air intimidé, mais lorsqu'ils se mirent au travail, elle perdit aussitôt tout trace de gêne. Elle était dans son élément.

A 10 heures ce soir-là, il revint dans ses appartements avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Un peu mois mélancolique que la bulle 7, n'est-ce pas ? lol

**Touffue** : Moi aussi, j'aime l'automne parce que c'est mon anniversaire ! Comme c'est bizarre, quelle coïncidence ! lol, je suis née le 2 novembre, et toi ? Bisous, merci !

**Kyana**** Lupin** : Bah voui, que 18, mais logiquement avec un épilogue en plus (sauf que je suis tellement intelligente que j'ai paumé le papier où j'avais commencé à l'écrire -') Enfin, j'espère que je vais retrouver mes idées, ou alors pas d'épilogue, puisque le dernier chapitre en est quasiment un ;) Ah ah ! Les sims ! J'étais folle de ce truc il y a quelques temps… Mais maintenant ma période sims est passée, lol. Bisous, merci pour ta review quotidienne ! ;)

**Le Saut de l'Ange** **(2X !)**: Je poste une bulle par jour, donc forcément je comprends qu'on en rate une ou deux ;) Moi aussi, je suis fan de chocolat ! Tiens, aujourd'hui, on a fait un gâteau au chocolat avec mes sœurs (enfin, on a un peu réinventé la recette parce qu'elle ne nous plaisait pas, lol) Before the moon rises, j'ai lu les premiers chaps en français, puis je suis passée à l'anglais ;) Je suis arrivée au moment ou Remus embrasse Hermione/Jane… lol c'est vraiment trop beau ! D'accord avec toi : Remus et le mec parfait, l'homme idéal ! Un peu misanthrope, mais bon, ça s'arrange avec le temps ! ;) Tu me colles un proçès si je m'arrête ? Bon… Ben je crois que j'ai pas le choix / lol, bon, j'arrête de radoter et je vais plutôt te remercier pour tes deux reviews ! Donc : merciiiiiiii et bzous !

**Shetane** : Oui, c'était triste… Mais ce chapitre est un peu plus… joyeux, non ? lol, à l'origine, c'est le premier que j'ai écrit, puis j'ai un peu brodé ;) Bisous, merci !

**Aresse** : Si tu rates un chapitre, je t'attends au tournant, et crois-moi, tu vas le sentir passer ! lol, j'oserais pas, je comprends parfaitement que tu en manques un ;) Voui, c'est en tant que prof de DCFM que Remus est à Poudlard, mais tu penses bien qu'il n'irait jamais dénoncer Hermione à Rusard… il est trop amou- heu, gentil pour ça ;p Bisous, merci de ton assiduité !

**Meli-Melo** : Wouah, je suis très touchée /_toute rouge_/ C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, mais c'est devenu une obsession ;) J'espère que cette bubulle t'a plu et que tu ne passeras pas de nuit blanche, lol ;) Bisous, merci beaucoup !

**M4r13** : Merciiii ma cocotte ! Alors, ton week end ? J'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir sur ton LJ, je viens de passer plus d'une heure à expliquer word à ma grand-mère (et crois-moi, c'est pas de la tarte ! lol) Bisous !

**Didi**: Heidi ? Bah, c'est mignon ! Tu sais, quand j'étais petite tout le monde m'appelait Joëlle ou yoanne au lieu de Joanne (j'en voulais à mes parents d'ailleurs de m'avoir donné un prénom aussi rare, mais maintenant j'en suis plutôt fière, lol) Bisous, merci !

**Evil**** Milou** : Tout chou biquet ? Heu… jamais entendu, mais puisque je suis belge, je peux pas savoir si c'est français ;) Tiens, il me semblait pas avoir « rencontré » des suisses sur ! lol, merci pour ta review, conte que ça te plaise ! Bizzz ;)


	9. L'homme des neiges

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

IX. L'homme des neiges

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil distrait aux autres. Ils était en train de faire un bonhomme de neige qui avait l'étrange allure de leur cher professeur de potions.

« Alors Hermione ? » demanda Tonks en s'approchant d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« La Belle et la Bête. » répondit la jeune fille en lui montrant la couverture.

« Connais pas. C'est bien ? »

« Très bien ! Ca parle d'une bête qui tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille innocente… »

Tonks eut un grand sourire. « Alors c'est une histoire d'amour ! » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. « J'ai toujours ad… »

PAF !

Tonks venait de se prendre une boule de neige en pleine face.

« LUPIN ! » hurla la jeune femme en faisant un tas de poudra blanche devant elle. « Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! »

Il lui fit un grand sourire innocent en levant les mains. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour **CA** ! » Et, après un cri de guerre digne de Tarzan, elle le mitrailla de boules de neige. Bientôt, Ginny, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux s'y mirent eux aussi et le pauvre Lupin se retrouva enseveli sous une épaisse couche de poudre blanche.

Ginny, entre deux éclats de rire, se mit à le décorer aussi dignement que le bonhomme de neige à l'effigie de Rogue. Le résultat était plutôt… étonnant.

Hermione, emmitouflée dans de multiples écharpes et gants bariolés, éclata de rire et posa son livre sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour aller ajouter une petite touche personnelle à leur œuvre : un bonnet rouge aux multiples antennes dorées.

« Alors, vous vous avouez vaincu, professeur ? » demanda Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

« Jamais ! » argua la voix étouffée du pauvre « homme des neiges »

« Un vrai Gryffondor ! » s'exclama Harry alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Je suis en plein dans mon trip « belle et la bête » pour le moment avec mes CD Disney (ben quoi, je connais mes classiques, moi, au moins ! lol) et c'st donc pour ça que j'ai fait un clin d'œil au dessin animé… ;)

**Sims** : Merci mon asticooooot ! Suis contente que ça te plaise ;)

**M4r13** : Hé ouais ;) C'est pas encore très explicite ses paroles… (quoi que, avons-nous déjà vu Mumus explicite ? lol) Merci cocotte, bisous ! (à quand ta prochaine traduction :p)

**Kyana Lupin** : Ah ouais, mais il peut pas rester dans la chambre de Mione jusqu'à minuit, ça aurait été louche ! lol mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi… lol. On me l'avait jamais racontée celle-là ! Par contre, j'ai une devinette un peu dans le même genre (attends que je m'en souvienne… ah, voilà) : Une voiture noire entre dans une rue, tous phares éteints… les lampadaires sont éteints… aucune maison aux alentours n'est allumée… la voiture s'engage dans la rue… puis, soudain, quelqu'un surgit devant la voiture, habillé tout en noir, mais la voiture s'arrête à temps pour ne pas l'écraser. Comment cela se fait-il ? Je te laisse chercher, j'espère que tu la connais pas déjà sinon c'est pas marrant ;) lol, bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Coucou ! Pratique, hein, les author alert ? Sauf quand ça foire, évidemment… grrr fichu ff ! Te faire verser une larme ? Faut vraiment que je la continue alors si elle est aussi bouleversante ! Un autre Mumus/Mione ? Bah, sûrement, vu que je suis complètement accro à ce couple maintenant !;) C'est drôle, j'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant, mais lire le prologue de Before the Moon Rises m'a fait drôlement cogiter, lol. Enfin, on ne m'enlèvera pas de l'idée que les Lily/James sont tout de même indétrônables ;)

**Nfertiti** : Hello toi ! Ouais, moi aussi j'adore faire rougir Mumus ;) Vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Bisous, merciiiiii !

**Meli-Melo** : Merci ! J'espère que cette bubulle-là t'a autant plue ;) Bisous!

**Gribouille** : Coucou ! Merci, c'est vraiment gentil ;) J'espère que ça t'a plu ! Bizzzzzz

**Aresse** : h ? h ? h ? lol, je me suis bien dit que ff déconnait chez toi ;) t'as eu raison de persévérer, on vient toujours à bout des bugs ffien ! Ton préféré reste le 3 ? Ah bon ;) C'est vrai, je devrais faire une sorte de sondage avec « award de la meilleure bulle » lol ;) Je suis aussi complètement accro à ma boîte à mails, je regarde au moins 5 fois par jours si j'ai pas eu de messages ! Mais maintenant que ff déconne, je reçois mes author alert dans courrier indésirable /_comprend pas_/ Enfin, du moment que je les ai… Bisous, merci de me soutenir :D

Merci à tous ! Je vous adoooooore !


	10. Parchemin

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

X. Le parchemin

Tout avait commencé le jour où Lavande et Parvati avaient demandé à Hermione un service. Mais pas n'importe quel service : celui de confectionner un parchemin enchanté qui devinerait votre alter ego dans l'école ainsi que vos probabilité de chances de vivre avec lui une quelconque histoire d'amour.

Hermione soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Au départ, elle avait pris ça comme un défi. Un défi pour elle et ses capacités en matière de sortilèges. Oh, au départ, elle n'avait pas été déçue du résultat, bien au contraire… Elle avait ajouté toutes sortes de choses, comme quelques conseils beauté ou drague, une photo composée magiquement des deux pseudos-tourtereaux, une citation qui définissait leur « presque-relation »…

Elle s'était beaucoup amusée et, il fallait le dire, s'était laissée prendre au jeu. Au lieu de rester confidentielles, les informations fournies par ce _parchemin révélateur_ se retrouvaient directement sur un autre parchemin. Et celui-là, il n'en existait qu'un seul exemplaire, et c'était Hermione qui l'avait en sa possession.

Ce n'était pas très moral, elle le savait, mais ce qui est fait est fait : elle en avait donc plus que profité.

Passant de surprises en surprises, elle avait découvert que la « moitié astrale »de Ginny était Harry, celle de Ron – et ça, elle n'aurait jamais pu le deviner toute seule, même avec ses étonnantes facultés d'observation – était Tonks, que Colin Creevy était destiné à Padma Patil,…

Il était vrai que la sensation était grisante. Elle avait travaillé dur pour ce projet, et même si les résultats n'étaient pas valables pour l'éternité – les gens changeaient, tout de même, ce n'était que la personne qui leur correspondait le mieux à cet instant qui s'affichait – elle était plutôt contente d'y être parvenue.

Chaque soir, elle observait son parchemin et étudiait les résultats de la journée. Sa petite invention avait très bien marché, et des fois elle se sentait très fière d'elle. Après tout, si cela pouvait former des couples, pourquoi pas ?

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Différent car la jeune fille s'était tellement laissée prendre au jeu qu'elle avait elle-même essayé son invention. Et le résultat lui avait fichu un sacré choc.

« _L'amour à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point…_

_Hermione Granger Remus Lupin._ »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Marie, est-ce que tu me pardonnes d'avoir piqué le titre « parchemin » à tes vignettes ? J'ai essayé de trouvé autre chose, mais sérieusement, je ne voyais pas quel titre lui conviendrait mieux… lol, enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu, ça a au moins permis d'expliquer le titre ;)

**Dites… J'ai quand même une question : est-ce que, au début tout au moins, vous avez été rebutés par mon pseudo ? Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ça fait vaniteux, alors que ça pourrait décourager le lecteur… (Click la Magnifique, j'avais juste pris ça pour que ça rime au début !) Enfin, dites-moi, je verrai si je change ou pas ;)**

**M4r13** : 2 pages sur 27 ? allez, dis c'est quoi ! Au moins l'époque…. Nnon ? le genre, alors… non plus ? rah lala ! ah ah, ouais, ça aurait été bien de faire apparaîte Rogue juste pour pouvoir décrire sa tête à ce moment-là, mais j'y ai pas pensé sur le moment ) Zuuuuteeeeeeuuu ! Pour la Belle et la Bête, je n'ai vu que la version de Disney (et j'ai adoré, surtout la musique ;) sauf peut-être un très vieux film quand j'étais petiote… le seul truc dont je me souviens, c'est que la bête était immonde ! lol, je te souhaite bien le bonjour, ô, toi, grande cocotte à plumes !

**Aresse** : Concurrente le 3 ? Ah ah ! Ca s'annonce serré ! lol, moi aussi je suis une grande fan des Disneys ! Mais bon… je préfère pas diserter parce que sinon on en a pour des heures ! lol, merci beaucoup, et vive les bonshommes de neige rouge et or ! Bizzzzz

**Touffue** : Clickounette, qui poste à la vitesse de la lumière ! lol là, Mumus n'a pas des pensées perverses, je suis désolée ! Il est simplement… heu, troublé par la demoiselle ;) D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les fics qui lui donnent un caractère extraverti… uais, il nous a trompé, Mumus… lol J'en ai encore 8 à poster après celui-ci ;) Et oui, ça se réduit, hein… Enfin, j'ai 2 projets de James/Lily pour vous consoler ;) bizzzzzzzz merci !

**Gribouille** : Coucou ! Suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! ;) merci pour ta review !

**Kyana**** Lupin** : Rooh zuteeeeuuuu ! Moi, il a fallu que mon père m'explique parce que je ne trouvais pas… Ouais, c'est mignon, hein ? La balle et la bête… J'avais pensé écrire une sorte de UA RLHG où Remus est vraiment la bête, mais… c'est assez irréalisable ;) Pas totalement blonde ? Moi je suis brune si pas noire de cheveux, donc j'ai pas trop à craindre de ce côté-là… Quoi que, en 3ème, j'avais été chez le coiffeur pour m'éclaircir _légèrement_ les cheveux et je suis ressortie presque blonde /_grrr_/ depuis je ne fais plus rien ! Enfin… je suis une blonde de l'intérieur, moi, ça compense ;) Bon… j'arrête de raconter ma vie, lol, bisous !

**Hermionedu69** : Merci ! Quand le couple va se former ? Oh ! Avec moi, c'est toujours trèèèèèèès lent, tu sais… lol, bisous et merci !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Coucou toi ! Je pense que c'est métamorphomage, mais je suis pas sûre non plus /_la flemme d'aller chercher le tome 5_/ Mumus en bonhomme de neige, ça le fait, hein ? lol, merci pour ta review quotidienne (j'aaaaiiiiiime les reviewers réguliers ;) Bisous !

**Didi** : Un dessin animé ? Je ne connaissais même pas… Et ta mère aimait bien? Oh, t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un prénom différent, au moins on te remarque ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir dans quelques années le nombre d'Hermione qu'il y aura dans le monde ;) lol Aaaah chaitres courts, certes ! Mais que veux-tu, je l'ai écrit comme ça… ;) Bisous ! (et oui, tu t'es lachée sur la longueur :D)


	11. Rêverie

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

XI. Rêverie

« Hermione… Pourquoi est-ce que tu dessines des lunes sur ton _devoir_ de métamorphoses ? »

Elle leva brusquement la tête et vit Ron la considérer d'un air à la fois inquiet et abasourdi. Harry aussi semblait étonné, mais il ne dit rien.

Sentant sa gorge devenir sèche, elle referma d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. « Pour rien. » répondit-elle avec l'air pincé de McGonagall. « Je dois y aller. On se retrouve ce soir. »

Et elle sortit de la bibliothèque comme une fusée.

_Quelle idiote_, se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement. _Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à dessiner des lunes sur mon devoir ? C'est tellement immature. On dirait une ga…_

BANG !

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui rentrer dedans et perdit l'équilibre. Elle atterrit lourdement sur son postérieur avec un « ouch ! » douloureux et se mit à maudire intérieurement l'inconscient qui l'avait faite tomber.

Mais son esprit se vida peu à peu de toute pensée quand elle vit qui lui présentait sa main.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Remus, inquiet.

« Oui… Oui, ça va… Merci. » dit-elle en saisissant sa main.

« Vous devriez courir moins vite dans les couloirs, sinon la prochaine fois, il y aura des morts. » Il lui sourit mais elle ne réagit pas.

« Hermione ? »

« Je… je courrais ? » demanda-t-elle, complètement abasourdie.

Il eut un petit rire. « Non, mais presque. Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? »

Elle hocha positivement la tête. « Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je… » Elle se mit un belle claque mentale. « Je suis désolée. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal, au moins ? »

« Non, rassurez-vous. » Il sourit d'un air rassurant, accentuant quelques rides charmantes qui donnait à son visage pourtant doux tant de caractère. « Je suis plutôt solide. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment et Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter au joues.

« Je… Je dois y aller. » dit-elle. « A plus tard… »

Et elle repartit au pas de course.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Oh là ! 86 reviews ! wow ! Poster tous les jours à du bon, tout de même… ;) Au fait, pourceux qui ont le courage de lire cette note, je peux vous dire que j'ai fait un fanart de **Mumus à 17 ans**, sur mon livejournal (lien dans ma bio), « inspiré » de la fic Before the Moon Rises…

**Cassie Black (qui a flemme de se connecter)** : Coucou toi ! Ca t'a pas choquée ? Ben tout va bien alors ;) T'inquiète, moi aussi des fois j'ai vraiment la flemme de mettre une review… C'est vrai que c'est pas grand chose, ça fait plaisir mais ça prend du temps… En tout cas merci, suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ;) Bisous !

**M4r13** : Oh, grande Cocotte, la petite Click implore ton pardon ! Voui, j'ai lu Miscellaneous Magic, je pense même t'avoir laissé une review, non ? Et oui, Hermione est prut-être trèèèèèès intelligente mais quand il s'agit de sa vie sentimentale… elle est plus nulle qu'un troll, lol ;) Bisous de la petite époustouflante mais pas mégalo Clickounette (lol) à la grande cocotte déjantée mais tellement clémente envers le plagiat-non-intentionnel :p

**Nfertiti** : Ah, ça va ;) parce que oui, je suis pas vraiment mégalo en fait… mais bon, si tu le dis, out va bien ;) héhé, ouais, ça va enfin commencer à bouger… faut le temps avec les timides, mais le résultat n'est jamais décevant ;) bisous, merci !

**Touffue** /_applaudit des deux mains_/ voui, t'as pas raté l'update et Click elle est cooooonteeeeente ! Hermione, se rendre compte de ses sentiments ? mouais, il a quand même fallu qu'elle se fasse aider, hein… lol, bisous, merci pour ta review-(presque)-quotidienne-et-tant-attendue ;)

**Kyana Lupin** : Pas vaniteux ? Tant mieux ! Tout le monde me le dit, et je pense pas changer de pseudo ;) J'y ai pensé, au début, de mettre un pseudo comme le tient, en rapport avec un perso, puis j'ai commencer à signer mes reviews Click, alors c'est venu tout seul… Rien à raconter ? Pas grave, y a des jours avec et des jours sans ! lol, bisous et merci !

**Le Saut de l'Ange **: Ouais, je suis d'accord qu'il faut être sacrément balaise en sortilèges pour faire un truc pareil, mais venant d'Hermione ça passe sans problème ;) Oh oui ! Avoir un truc dans le genre ! Le problème, c'est que ce serait de la camelote et par conséquent totalement bidon :'( bisous, merci pour ton assiduité :D

**Aresse** : Ca tombe bien, je me prends jamais au sérieux ;) Bon ben c'est décidé, je change pas de pseudo ! en plus, ça changerait le lien à ma bio… héhé, oui, réfléchir c'est son truc à notre Mione, mais elle va avoir du mal, la pov choute… lol, bisous et merci :D

**Sarah Black** : Coucou ! Merci ;) Oui, Ron et Tonks c'est une idée bizarroïde, mais plus on y pense et plus on la trouve normale, tu verras :D lol, bisous et merci beaucoup !

**Ilys** : (joli pseudo, j'aime beaucoup ;) encore une adoratrice des RLHG ! youpi ! Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est fait comme ça… un genre un peu spécial ;) lol, bisous et merci !

**Marie-Anne** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! ;) bizzzzz

Bisous à tous, la prochaine bulle sera un peu plus _fluffy_, comme on dit ;)


	12. Sleeping Beauty

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

XII. Sleeping Beauty

Hermione posa sa plume et éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Remus, curieux.

« C'est un élève de deuxième année ! » dit la jeune fille entre deux rires. « Adam ou un truc dans le genre… Il a écrit que le sort avec lequel on pouvait se débarrasser des Lutins de Cornouailles était _Rictusempra_ ! »

Remus éclata de rire. « Je vois qui c'est, dit-il. C'est un sacré numéro… Au début de l'année, il a fait éclater une bombabouse dans son cartable, et ce pendant un de mes cours. C'était ignoble. Je crois même qu'une élève de Serdaigle a failli s'évanouir. »

Hermione eut un petit rire et reprit son travail – c'est-à-dire aider son professeur à corriger les devoirs des deuxième année.

Au bout d'une heure, ils n'avaient toujours pas fini, et Remus vit la tête de la jeune fille peu à peu décliner. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle tomba endormie sur les copies. Il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part de l'aider à corriger les devoirs des plus jeunes en plus de son propre travail, et il ne tenait pas à la remercier en la réveillant en sursaut.

Bientôt, elle fut complètement affalée sur les parchemins et Remus se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la contempler dormir indéfiniment…

Doucement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva sans difficulté. Être un loup-garou avait du bon, parfois…

Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre de préfète et la posa délicatement sur son lit. Il la regarda un moment, plongée dans les bras de Morphée, puis résista à l'envie de la veiller toute la nuit et sortit de la chambre.

Il venait de refermer la porte quand il se rappela qu'il aurait pu utiliser la magie pour la porter.

Haussant les épaules, il se dit qu'il n'y avait simplement pas pensé…

… ou qu'il n'avait pas voulu y penser.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Fuuuuu… Je suis désolée mais je crois que je vais faire l'impasse sur les RAR aujourd'hui… Je sais, vous allez me haïr, mais hier j'ai eu une journée plutôt chargée, et la soirée… pareil. J'ai somnolé une heure sur la nuit et maintenant j'ai un mal de tête incroyable. Arf… Donc, encore désolée de poster avec un jour de retard et que les RAR passent à la trappe :'( Je vous aime, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour ce coup bas !

Bisous à tous !


	13. En avril

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**.

XIII. En avril…

Hermione soupira pour la 17ème fois en 3 minutes.

« Pourquoi aller _encore_ chez Zonko ? On y est déjà allés à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Sans compter les innombrables fois où vous sortez du château en douce… »

Harry et Ron eurent un sourire complice.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec nous, tu sais. » fit judicieusement remarquer Ron.

« Ah oui ? Et je fais quoi, moi, en attendant ? »

« Et bien… Il y a une librairie pas loin, tu sais. » dit Harry en désignant la rue adjacente.

« Ou tu peux accompagner Parvati et Lavande pour faire du shopping. » glissa Ron avec un air parfaitement innocent. « Je suis sûr qu'il te manque le nouveau super-gloss-intense-ultra-brillant ! »

Hermione lui asséna un petit coup sur la tête. « Ron ! Je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Aïeeeeeeuuuu ! Mais tu fais mal, tu sais ça ? » grogna le rouquin en se massant le crâne.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle savait que les deux garçons détestaient ça. « C'est bien fait pour toi. »

« Arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler, vous deux. » les gronda Harry. « Je crois avoir trouvé une solution à notre problème… Bonjour, Professeur Lupin ! »

Hermione pivota sur elle même à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Bonjour, Harry, Hermione, Ron. » Il leur fit un grand sourire.

« Oh ! Suis-je bête ! » s'écria Harry. « Nous devons nous rendre chez Zonko de ce pas. Au revoir, Professeur Lupin, ravi de vous avoir vu ! »

Il empoigna fermement Ron par la manche et le força à le suivre.

« Et prenez bien soin d'Hermione ! » lança le rouquin alors que les deux garçons déguerpissaient en direction de la boutique.

Hermione jura qu'elle leur ferait payer ce coup bas, même si une partie d'elle-même jubilait.

« Heu… Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ? » questionna Lupin, un sourcil levé.

Hermione soupira. « Malheureusement, oui… Enfin, vous avez de la chance. Ils peuvent être bien pire, quand ils veulent… »

Lupin éclata de rire. « Vous voulez qu'on aille boire une Bièreaubeurre aux trois balais ? Il ne fait pas très chaud… »

« En avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil. » récita Hermione en réprimant un frisson, les joues roses. « Je vous suis. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Me revoici, et en pleine forme ! Après 15 heures de sommeil, quand même… lol, ça fait du bien ;) et puis ça permet un peu d'oublier que demain, rebelotte ! Et interro par çi, et prépa par là, et travail en histoire, et… enfin, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ;)

**Shetane** : Merci ;) Pas de coup bas ? ouf, tant mieux, ça m'a fait un peu culpabiliser… lol, bisous et merci !

**Meli-Melo** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ;) Tu savais que tu étais ma 100ème revieweuse ? si si ! bravo ;) bisous et merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**Nfertiti** : Merci ! ;) Aaah, mais Remus est toujours cute… C'est dommage qu'il n'existe p beaucoup de garçons comme ça dans le monde, hein ? ;) bisous et merci !

**M4r13** : Y en a pas beaucoup des pareils… Sont tous déjà pris ! lol, si je me souviens bien tu as mis dans ta dernière review que tu étais avec ton chéri depuis tes 16 ans, non ? Rhooo ! C'est trognon ! J'adore les histoires d'amour qui commencent à l'école, je trouve ça trop mignon ! allez, bisous cocotte, merci !

**Gribouille** : Merci ! Bisouilles ;)

**Kyana** (la flemme ? mdr) : merciiii ! Réviser ? je compatis à ta douleur, j'ai fait ça hier entre deux aspirines, lol ;) c'est pas grave, de toute façon c'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? et puis, on est quitte puisque j'ai pas fait les RAR la dernière fois… bisous, révise bien et merci !

**Agath** : Ah, j'me souviens ! Tu m'as laissé une super longue review la dernière fois ! ;) Désolée de pas y avoir répondu… Je vais réparer ça tout de suite ;) merci ! oui, je connais aussi les fics où Hermione est super belle et tous les mecs de l'école sont amoureux d'elle… c'est pitoyable ! Non, t'es pas lourde, justement, j'aaaaaiiiime les longues reviews ;) je suis vraiment vraiment contente que ce que j'écris te plaise ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que j'ai une telle admiratrice, lol ;) Merc merci merci ! bizzz

**Touffue** : hello toi ! fatiguée ? arf, il paraît que c'est une maladie normale chez les ados… mais on était tellement fatiguées cette semaine ma sœur et moi que ma mère a voulu nous faire une prise de sang /_brrr_/ j'ai crié non merci et j'ai couru dans ma chambre ! je _hais _les piqûres !lol, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, bisous !

**Big Bad Titou Moony** : Coucou ! Le ski? Ah ah! J'ai jamais été une pro des pentes, moi, lol ;) Drabbles ? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle en anglais ? j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais je sais plus où :'( Merci ! J'espère que Mumus te plait ;) bisous !

**Sammy **: Et voilà ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ;)

**Aresse** : Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, je le sens !lol, j'espère que la bulle a été assez potable pour que tu n'aies plus tes pulsions meurtrières ! Je rigole, je devrais plutôt te remercier de pas m'en vouloir et de continuer à reviewer si gentiment ;) Deux heures du mat ? Oh là, c'est pire que moi, ça ! lol, bisous, merci !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Prendre la place d'Hermione ? Quelle bonne idée ! Enfin… Je préfèrerais qu'il y ait d'autres Mumus dans la vraie vie, mais malheureusement il y a rupture de stock :'( enfin… on fait avec, hein ! bisous, merci beaucoup !


	14. A little present?

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

XIV. A little present ?

_Toc toc toc._

Remus leva la tête de son livre et regarda sa montre. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant que ses élèves de l'après-midi ne devaient arriver qu'un quart d'heure plus tard.

« Entrez. » fit-il, curieux.

Une tête brune et touffue émergea par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Hermione ? »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, professeur. » dit la jeune fille en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Bonjour… Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, les mains derrière le dos. « Plutôt, oui… »

Remus posa son livre sur la table et examina un moment son élève (et assistante). Elle avait tressé une partie de ses cheveux et avait revêtu une blouse bordeaux qui lui allait à ravir. Et, après un instant d'observation, il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement maquillée. Elle était vraiment très jolie.

Il se racla la gorge pour masquer son trouble. « Je vous écoute… »

Elle prit une chaise à l'un des bancs et la posa juste en face de son bureau. Ensuite, un main toujours dans le dos, elle inspira un grand coup. « Je pense qu'aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial pour vous, non ? »

Remus se figea. Ils étaient le 13 mai. Le jour où il s'était fait mordre, 34 ans plus tôt.

Elle ramena sa main devant elle et la présenta à Remus. Au creux de sa paume se trouvait un petit paquet enrubanné.

« Vous savez, professeur, » dit Hermione en haussant un sourcil, « Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui cachent la date de leur anniversaire. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la dénicher, vous savez… »

Remus, abasourdi, prit le petit paquet comme un automate mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Hermione avec un regard insondable.

« Professeur ? » Hermione pencha la tête vers la droite, comme elle le faisait quand quelque chose la chiffonnait.

Remus essaya de cacher son trouble en baissant les yeux. « Je… Je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire car c'est le jour où je me suis fait mordre. » dit-il dans un seul souffle.

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard plein de pitié. _Pas elle_.

« Et bien, à partir de maintenant, ce sera le jour où Hermione Granger vous a offert un cadeau. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais en un clin d'œil Remus l'avait rejointe.

« Je… Merci. » dit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître aussi bouleversé qu'il l'était réellement.

Il vit une légère rougeur apparaître sur ses joues.

« De rien. »

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle rougit encore plus et sortit de la classe, les yeux brillants.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

« Le bisou, le bisou, le bisou ! » vous le vouliez, et bien vous l'avez ! **Joyeuse Saint Valentin** ! ;)

Comme je ne reçois plus les reviews sur ma boîte e-mail (et je soupçonne hotmail de déconner, pour une fois, pas ff ;) j'ai dû recompter mes reviews… J'en ai 124 ! Whoa! Veuillez m'excuser si je ne réponds pas à l'un d'entre vous qui auraient posté une review sans qu'elle ne soit directement affichée… ;)

**Meli-Melo** : Tu peux être fière de toi ! Ca n'arrive pas souvent , ce genre de choses… lol. Aaaah, j'adore les « _trio moments_ », j'ai pas pu résister à les placer… ;) Et ça va à tout le monde de lire des romances (sauf quand on est célibat et que c'est la Saint Valentin… /_soupire_/) Bisous, merci !

**Agath** : Tu hais l'hiver ? Moi j'aime beaucoup ! Enfin…seulement quand il neige et que je suis bien au chaud devant un bon feu de bois, hein, on s'entend ;) Ouais, Hermione peut bien les remercier ! (surtout Harry, d'ailleurs, Ron n'a fait que suivre le mouvement…) Je propose de fonder une association : l'ADELVE (Association de Défense Energique du Lupin en Voie d'Extinction) Il faut protéger l'espèce rarissime ! lol, bisous, merci !

**Nfertiti** : Moi aussi je les adore en entremetteurs (surtout Harry…/_bave_/) Pour Remus… je disais juste à Agath que je proposais de fonder une association… l' ADELVE (Association de Défense Energique du Lupin en Voie d'Extinction) lol, je vais arrêter mon délire, ça vaudra mieux pour ce soir ;) Merci, bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Héhé, Hermione le remerciera plus tard pour ce vil coup bas ! En refaire d'autres ? Pas de problème ! Mais pour le moment… hum, comment dire ? J'ai des idées bizarres. Très bizarres, même. Des trucs qui ne se sont jamais fait en français tout au moins. Aïe ! Enfin, vous verrez… ;) Bisous, merci merci merci !

**Evil Milou** : Aaaah, quelle âme compatissante ! Me laisser une review malgré ce vil coup bas ! Remus, avoir des ennuis ? Débauché ? Hey, c'est son assistante, ils discutent boulot, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? lol, bisous, merci !

**Shetane** : Aaaah, Harry, découvrir le pot au roses ? Héhé, oui, j'adore faire Harry plus perspicace qu'il ne l'est dans les bouquins ;) Une de mes faiblesses, je sais… mais bon, on a tendance à idéaliser, non ? lol, pas très romantique, mais quand même, ils vont boire une verre tous les deux, c'est déjà romantique en soi ! ;) Merci ! Bisouilles ;)

**Kyana Lupin** : Au ski ? J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, la miss, j'ai jamais été une pro des pistes ;) aaah Harry est trop top ! Ze l'aaaaiiime ! Bon amusement:D

**Touffue** : Harry et Ron subtils ? Heé, seulement dans mafic, parce que dans les bouquins… ils ont « la capacité émotive d'une cuillère à café. » pour citer une petite tête touffue, lol ;) Je me suis un peu laissée emportée…;) Ah ah. Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances. Murf. Pour moi elles sont déjà finies, les vacances ! Je HAIS l'école ! grrr /_calme, calme, calme_/ Bisous, merciiiiii !

**M4r13** : Vieille ? Ben… à 23 ans, on est pas vieille… si ? Nan ! Jamais ! J'ai 16 ans, espérons que je suive tes dignes traces… Hé oui, plus que 4 chapitres maintenant ! Et il y eu un bisou ! ;) Allez, poutous cocotte, merciiii !

**Gribouille** : Ouais, Harry et Ron rois des coups bas, mdr ;) Ils rattrapent presque Fred et George… Merci, bisous !

**Ilys** : Merci ! J'espère que plus personne ne m'en veux maintenant ;) Un grand merci pour tes deux reviews, je suis ravie ! Bisous !

**Aresse **: Aaaaah, quelle calculatrice ! Pas avant d'avoir fini la fic… Ca me fait penser à un sénario cata : JKR a un accident de voiture, perd la mémoire et est incapable d'écrire le dernier tome. /hurle/ Aaaaah ! J'arrête de parler de malheur ! Harry et Ron, faire preuve d'un intelligence rare ? Seulement dans ma fiction (et dans mes rêves les plus fous, lol) parce que dans les bouquins… hum. Merci, bisous toi ;)


	15. Prise sur le fait

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

XV. Prise sur le fait

« Hermione ? »

Silence.

Harry passa une main devant les yeux de la jeune fille. Toujours pas de réaction.

Il se racla la gorge. « Oh ! Bonjour, professeur! » fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione sursauta. « Bonjour, Professeur Lupin ! » cria-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, surprise. « Profes… ? »

Harry se pencha vers elle avec un air de confidence. « Tu penses tellement à lui que tu le vois partout, Mione. »

« Ah m… Je… B… Mais pas du tout ! »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu sais, Hermione. Tu peux encore faire croire ça à Ron, mais à moi, on ne me la fait pas. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva. « J'y vais. Ginny m'attends au terrain de Quidditch. A plus tard ! »

Elle entendit la porte de la salle commune se fermer et resta un moment immobile, incapable de penser.

Ron descendit à ce moment-là du dortoir, en tenue d'entraînement. « Hey, Hermione. Ca va ? »

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond. « Très bien, merci. » Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Je pense que j'ai jamais fait aussi minuscule, à par pour les premières bulles… Bah, j'aime faire Harry plus subtile et perspicace qu'il ne l'est ;) Plus que 3 bubulles…

**Kyana**** Lupin** : Quoi dans le cadeau ? _I don't know… It's a __mystery !_ /_overdose Shakespeare in Love_/ Héhé ;) lol, je ne dirai rien… parce que j'y ai pas réfléchi! Ben oui… et puis c'est l'intention qui compte, non ? lol, bisous la miss, amuse toi bien !

**Meli-Melo** : Re ! Ta meilleure amie est née le 13 mai ? héhé ;) enfin, j'ai pris la date comme ça venait, hein… Je compatis, moi aussi je suis célibataire /_soupire_/ On s'est même demandées si on allait pas aller se faire un « resto célibat entre filles » pour se consoler, lol ;) T'as raison, on vit nos histoires d'amour par procuration ! Bisous, merci (et j'espère que tu as vaincu le LJ récalcitrant, lol)

**Ilys** : Oui, c'était un vrai bisou, mais pas tout à fait, mais quand même en partie enfin un peu seulement juste presque tout. Je te suis parfaitement ! ;) Ouais, ça se décoince, et ça ira un petit peu plus cite après… mais lentement en même temps… enfin, tu verras ! Bisous, merci !

**Agath**: Ouais, pas de bol ;) enfin, je suppose que ça lui a fait du bien de recevoir un cadeau de Mione… ;) On veut toutes des bisous ! On va toutes se mettre à la chasse au Mumus, spécimen rarissime et espèce menacée ! hum… pour augmenter la population de 'Mus… je suis là… hum, bon, on se reprend ! Fournir un Mumus à la fin du chapitre ? Ah ah ! Pas de problème, quand on aura réuni assez de spécimens pour toutes les Remus Lupinistes ! Bisous, merci !

**Aresse** : de rien, c'était naturel, voyons ! On se console avec Mumus et Hermione puisqu'on a pas de Mumus personnel à la maison :'( Vive eux ! Merciiiii beaucoooouuup !

**Ccilia**** 7** : Merci ! Je suis très touchée /_petite larme_/ Bisous, j'espère que tu as autant aimé cett bubulle, même si elle était minusminusminuscule ;)

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : A Louvain La Neuve ? T'es belge alors ! Ah ah ! Moi aussi ! En plus mon pôôôpa il travaille à Louvain La Neuve ;) Défoule-toi, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours de faire la bringue jusqu'à 4h ! Héhé, c'est pas aussi simple ! Parce que si ça l'était, alors Ron et Hermione seraient sûrement déjà ensemble dans les bouquins… Mais ils sont tellement bornés ! Tu liras ma fic bizarre ? Ouéééééé ! Et promets moi de me donner ton avis, quitte à me prendre des tomates ;) Plus que 3 chapitres… et oui… bisous !

**Marie** : Si, c'est meeeeerveilleux ! Ils n'ont plus qu'à se laisser tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! ;) m'enfin… il reste encore 3 bubulles, hein ;) Bisous ma cocotteeuuuh, merci !


	16. Tête à tête

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

XVI. Tête à tête

Un bruit sourd retentit, suivi d'un BANG puis d'un gros CLONG. Hermione s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et regarda autour d'elle.

Un ignoble rire diabolique parvint à ses oreilles. Et enfin, elle vit quelque chose.

« Peeves… » souffla-t-elle. « Peeves ! Arrête ça TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Elle était Préfète-en-Chef. Son rôle était de maintenir l'ordre.

Le fantôme coloré s'immobilisa en plein air et la nuée de bancs qu'il traînait derrière lui fit de même. Un tas de chaise s'effondra sur le sol dans un grand fracas et quelques bouts de métal vinrent frapper les murs avec tant de violence qu'une porte éclata.

« Oooooh mais c'est Miss-Préfète-Parfaite! » siffla l'esprit frappeur . « Comment va la vie ? J'espère que votre Turlupin ne vous mène pas trop la vie dure… Il put parfois être… Comment dire ? Mmmhh… Bestial, non ? »

« Peeves, » prévint la jeune fille en essayant de paraître calme malgré la colère qui l'animait. « Tu vas gentiment remettre ces chaises et ces bancs où tu les a trouvé sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? » fit l'esprit avec un voix plus grinçante que les portes de la Cabane Hurlante.

Hermione inspira profondément. Il commençait sérieusement à lui casser les pieds. « Sinon j'appelle le Baron Sanglant. » fit-elle en essayant de paraître menaçante.

« Wooooouuuuuuuuuuuh ! J'ai peeeeeeuuuuuuuur ! Le Baron Sanglant ! Appelez le Survivant pour me sauver, héros des temps modernes ! »

« Peeves ! Je ne plaisante pas ! » cria Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire sournois. « Miss-Préfète-Parfaite aurait-elle oublié que le Baron Sanglant se trouve à une réunion de la Confédération des Fantômes Exangues aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione recula. En effet, elle l'avait complètement omis ce détail.

Très bien. On se calme. Il doit bien y avoir une sol… 

Mais l'esprit frappeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et lança son monceau de bancs et de chaise sur elle. Elle parvint de justesse à créer un sort de protection mais celui-ci s'estompa lorsqu'un banc le heurta de plein fouet.

La jeune fille roula sur le sol et se retrouva dos au mur. Elle se releva et se mit à courir, mais Peeves la suivit, et il était rapide. Elle tourna à un embranchement et, tout à coup, elle se sentit happée vers la droite. Elle vit une porte se refermer devant elle et entendit l'armée de bancs s'abattre contre les murs.

« Qu'est-ce qu… » Mais une main s'aplatit contre sa bouche et l'empêcha de piper mot.

« Chut ! Il ne faut pas qu'il nous repère ! »

Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Pr-Professeur Lupin ? »

« Hermione, l'année est sur le point de se terminer et vous avez presque 18 ans. Je crois qu'à présent, nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle ne distinguait pas très bien ses traits. « Je vous signale que vous me vouvoyez encore… _Remus_. »

Il lui sembla qu'il souriait.

« Où sommes nous ? » demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise. D'après l'écho de leurs voix, ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce, mais étant donné qu'il l'avait plaquée contre la porte, elle n'en était pas certaine…

« Dans un placard à balais. » répondit-t-il.

« Et quand est-ce qu'on pourra sortir ? »

« Mmmhhh… Je ne sais pas. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'on ne peut pas sortir ! » s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

Mais les papillons qui virevoltaient dans son ventre témoignaient d'une toute autre agitation.

« Non, je dis juste qu'il vaut mieux pour nous de ne pas le faire… Ou en tout cas pas tout de suite. »

Elle sentit la chaleur contre son corps disparaître alors qu'il s'éloignait, et elle se prit à regretter la sensation.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, dos à la porte. Son genou s'appuya contre le sien et ne le quitta jamais.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Hermione en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux ambre reflétant la faible lumière de la petite pièce. « On parle ? »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Cette bubulle est le pilier de la fic, la plus longue et la plus importante au niveau de l'intrigue. J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous contenter ;) (ça m'énerve… ff est racsite des smileys, je peux pas faire mes petits sourires niais… murf…)

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'ai eu une petite saute d'humeur hier, pour ceux qui n'ont pas jeté un coup d'œil à mon LJ… Enfin, tout va bien, je pars en Angleterre demain et comme je suis crevée et que je dois encore régler quelques détails… je vais faire encore une fois l'impasse sur les RaR :'( Mais je vous aime, sachez le (comme l'a fait remarquer **Cleyme**, tant de reviews pour une si p'tit fic, n'est-ce pas fantastique :D)

Je remercie donc tous mes habitués-que-j'aime-et-que-j'aimerai-toujours, c'est-à-dire **Kyana**** Lupin**, **Touffue**, **Marie-la-cocotte**, **Le Saut de l'Ange**, **Evil**** Milou**, **Aresse**, **Nfertiti**, **Titou**** Turlupin**, **Ilys**, **Agath**, **Gribouille**, **Meli-Melo** et **Eiream**, mais aussi les p'tits nouveaux, comme **Kamy1, Cleyme** et **Lau83** (alors… pour savoir comment poster, je te conseille un guide super pratique d'Alana Chantelune… http : www (point) fanfiction (point) net / s / 1248225 / 1 / sans les espaces bien sûr, et si ça foire, il est dans mes favoris ;) tu y trouveras tout ce que tu veux ! ;)

Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, mais je vous aime /_envoie des bisous virtuels_/

Bisous, à lundi !


	17. Crépuscule

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

XVII. Crépuscule

« Vous avez froid ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants. « Vous me pouvez pas vous empêcher de me vouvoyer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vous retourne le compliment. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle se tourna vers le soleil couchant, souriant elle aussi. « C'est magnifique… » souffla-t-elle.

« Je voulais vous le montrer. » murmura-t-il. « James venait souvent ici… Avec Lily. » Il jeta un discret coup d'œil dans sa direction pour voir si elle réagissait à l'allusion.

« Il a drôlement bien choisi son endroit. » dit-elle. « Une vue pareille ferait succomber n'importe quelle fille… » Elle parut réfléchir un instant, puis se tourna vers l'homme qui, le lendemain, ne serait plus son professeur. « Ca et le chocolat. » murmura-t-elle en rougissant à la vue de la tablette dans sa main.

Il eut un petit rire et, tout naturellement, lui offrit un morceau. Elle hésita un moment, puis l'accepta et croqua dedans, les yeux brillants et les joues roses.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Tout petit, mais ne vous emballez pas trop vite, car j'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que **cette** minuscule **fic **ne **comportera** pas 18 mais bien **20 bulles** ! Un chiffre rond, ça tombe bien, et puis la fin arrivait un peu trop vite à mon goût… donc voilà ;)

Je suis rentrée d'Angleterre hier, mais je viens seulement de boucler mon travail (et encore, j'ai fait l'impasse sur pas mal de prépas…) et – vous allez me haïr – mais je n'ai de nouveau pas le courage de faire les RaR ce soir… /_toute rouge_/ ça devient une habitude, vous allez me dire, mais il faut prendre en compte que je suis dééééébordée de travail et par conséquent éééééérintée (je suppose que c'est le même partout, les profs commencent tout doucement à voir le bout et donc carburent… Comme le temps passe vite ! Comme les gens sont pressés :'()

Je vous embrasse tous et vous souhaite une journée paisible ! ;)


	18. Son âme

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

XVIII. Son âme

Hermione pressa le pas, décidée, son esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse.

_C'est demain ou jamais_.

La phrase de Harry ne cessait de la hanter depuis la veille, résonnant inlassablement comme une comptine entendue par hasard. Des mots obsédants, qui ne laissent pas en paix celui qui les a en tête.

_C'est demain ou jamais._

Elle tortilla un moment ses doigts, signe de nervosité chez elle. Une minute plus tard, elle arrivait au bout du quai, là ou se trouvait les professeurs.

Elle allait lui dire. Elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était lâche de le faire juste avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express et de quitter à tout jamais l'école de sorcellerie, mais Hermione n'avait jamais entrepris avant d'y avoir mûrement réfléchi, et il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure solution. S'il la repoussait, elle repartirait à Londres et ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle était arrivée devant le groupe de professeurs qui discutaient tranquillement, ne l'ayant pas aperçue. Elle le repéra immédiatement, en grande conversation, semblait-il, avec le professeur Vector. Lorsqu'il la vit, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et il mit aussitôt fin à l'entretient pour lui consacrer toute son attention.

Elle lui fit un sourire timide, son cœur battant la chamade et son estomac faisant des loopings à l'intérieur de son ventre.

« Je… Je voulais vous dire au revoir. » dit-elle doucement, se forçant à la regarder en face.

Il sourit. « On doit encore se voir à King's Cross, tu sais… » Elle nota que c'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait. « Je fais l'accueil avec Molly. » expliqua-t-il.

« Ah. » Elle vira au rose vif, se sentant totalement stupide. Elle devait se servir du prétexte d'adieu pour lui avouer… Qu'allait-elle faire, à présent ?

« Mais je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on se dise deux fois au revoir. » ajouta-t-il, le regard pétillant.

Elle rit. Un rire un peu crispé, certes, mais beaucoup mois qu'il l'aurait été quelques minutes plus tôt… Remus Lupin avait un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise, même les jeunes filles énamourées sur le point de lui déclarer leur amour.

« Je… » Elle serra le poing pour s'empêcher de trembler. « Vous allez me manquer. » dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains Elle sentit son cœur fondre sous son regard ambré, consumant son âme comme une flamme brûle une bougie. Inévitable. Un fléau de tendresse à l'état pur.

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. » souffla-t-il.

Son sang se mit à affluer dans ses tempes alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle sentit ses muscles se crisper, son estomac se contracter et son esprit se vider peu à peu de toute pensée.

Et, alors qu'elle humait son parfum, elle se détendit. Il n'existait plus que lui. Lui et son regard ambré, lui et son sourire doux, lui et son allure imposante mais protectrice, lui… Juste lui.

Il se pencha vers elle et elle sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes, comme si elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Elle perdit toute notion du temps et l'instant qui suivit lui parut durer une éternité. Mais elle aimait ça. Elle aimait perdre le contrôle dans cette circonstance…

Mais son moment de quiétude fut étonnamment court. Encore en transe, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un flot d'élèves venait de l'emporter loin de lui, loin de son souffle et de sa vie. Sans pouvoir rien faire, contre sa volonté, elle monta dans le train et pressa son front contre la vitre du couloir, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait fait en début d'année.

Il était là… Il la dévorait des yeux, l'air hagard, comme si on venait subitement de lui ôter son âme. Leur regard resta connecté jusqu'à ce que le train soit trop éloigné pour qu'elle puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut le voyage en train le plus abominable de toute sa vie.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

On y était presque, hein ! Presque le vrai bisou ! C'est vraiment sadique de ma part… /_mouarf__ mouarf_/

Je suis de nouveau d'attaque pour les RaR ! (enfin ! ça faisait un bout de temps, hein ;) mais je pouvais pas vous laisser en plan…) Je ne crois pas avoir jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long, en tout cas pour cette fic, et je ne pense pas non plus avoir reçu autant de reviews ! le système du post quotidien est adopté, je pense… ;)

**M4r13** : Hihi, je pense que le chocolat est le point faible de toutes les filles, il faudrait seulement enfoncer ça dans le crâne des garçons ! lol, bisous cocotte, merci !

**Miss Lup** : C'est Le Saut de l'Ange qui t'a conseillé ma fic ? Wouh ! De la pub /_sourire colgate_/ Merci beaucoup ! Encore une Remus Lupiniste en puissance :D Bisous, merci pour tes reviews ! ;)

**Severia**** Dousbrune** : (il a fallu que je m'y reprenne à deux fois pour lire correctement ton pseudo, lol, très original !) Whoaaa merci ! Ca t'émeut /_rougit furieusement_/ Je suis contente, car le début n'est certainement pas très recherché… Je ne fait que décrire ce qu'il se passe, les attitudes des persos, mais généralement pas leur pensées… Après, si, bien sûr ;) Merci beaucoup, bisous !

**Shetane** : 18 trop court ? Tant mieux, en plus j'ai l'approbation de ma sœur (et oui, il faut l'accord fraternel pour publier, chez nous… lol) Ouais, j'ai vraisment bien aimé le pays de la flotte, comme tu dis (j'en suis presque tombée amoureuse, malgré les prix exorbitants ;) Bisous, merci miss !

**Nfertiti** : Et celle-ci ? Mais après tout, je pense que la dernière est largement au dessus de toutes les autres question tendresse… tu verras, je ne fais pas de spoilers dans les RaR ;) lol, bisous, merci !

**Aresse** : Héhé ;) Le cacao, HP et ma tablette graphique, moi… j'arrive pas à décider lequel je mets en premier ! lol, l'Angleterre c'était extra, même si le voyage en bus-décapotable (tu vois ce que je veux dire ? difficile à expliquer… des bus de tourisme ;) c'était plutôt caillant ! J'y ai trouvé l'inspiration, ça oui, j'ai écrit les deux bubulles supplémentaires dans le train ! lol, bisous, merci !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Prédécesseurs ? Comme ça, je crois… lol, moi ce serait plutôt chocolat au lait aux noix de pécan (mmmmhhhh t'as pas idée à quel pint c'est… mmmhh !) et le noir aussi, dans une certaine limite… Londres c'était tout bonnement génial, j'espère que t'auras l'occasion d'y aller (perso, on m'a fait miroiter un voyage scolaire à Londres depuis ma première secondaire (6ème pour les français, je crois…) et ça ne s'est jamais concrétisé… /_maudit sons abominable préfet_/ j'espère que t'auras plus de chance !) Bisous, merci !

**Ilys** : Arf, désolée ! Et bien je vais répondre en gros à ta précédente review pour me faire pardonner… ca ira, comme ça /_puppy__ eyes_/ Et bien oui, ils parlent… que veux tu, je ne vois vraiment pas ces deux-là commencer à s'embrasser à grande bouche et… enfin, on s'est comprises ;) Ils sont plus réservés… faut bien que je respecte le caractère des personnages ;) enfin, ça avance, n'est-ce pas ? Il y était presque le bisou ! Presque ! Suite au prochain épisode…. ;)

**Kyana**** Dracula-Lupin** : La grippe ? _Get__ well soon, so_ ! (excuse… mon cours d'anglais me monte à la tête… lol) Bisous, j'espère que ça t'a plu !

**Didi** : Hey, l'auteur n'est pas sensée répondre… c'est juste un choix personnel, par respect pour mes merceilleux reviewers que j'aaaiiiime ! Désolée si des fois j'ai une petite faiblesse… _Erare__ humanum est_ ;) Héhé, le chocolat ! J'aime le chocolat probablement autant que HP… quoi que le dessin aussi… ;) bisous, merci pour ta review (même si je suis tellement ingratte que je n'y répond pas tout le temps… /_puppy__ eyes_/)


	19. Une bouffée d'air

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

XIX. Une bouffée d'air

Elle descendit du train, scrutant la foule de parents anxieux. Tout lui semblait flou, terne, sans aucune valeur. Il n'y avait que lui qui existait. Que lui… mais elle ne le vit pas.

Elle suivit Harry, Ron et Ginny, sa valise à la main, et ils finirent par retrouver Mrs Weasley, Tonks et les jumeaux. Hermione accepta l'étreinte de Molly, même si son esprit était ailleurs, dans un monde où les Amants peuvent s'isoler, sans crainte ni soucis, une petit bout de rien entre deux univers où rien d'autre que l'Amour n'existe.

Elle rêvait de le voir apparaître dans la foule. Elle rêvait de le voir se diriger vers elle avec son sourire si serein. Elle rêvait de pouvoir le sentir contre elle. Mais il n'était pas là.

Elle intercepta le regard que Tonks lançait à Ron. Un regard admirateur, appréciateur, adulateur… amoureux. Et elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

De grandes mains lui enserrèrent la taille. Mais elle avait tellement rêvé que ça lui arrive qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être encore éveillée…

Les mains descendirent sur ses hanches et la forcèrent à se retourner. Et là, ce fut comme la première bouffée d'air après une longue plongée en apnée dans les abysses de la solitude.

Il la regarda longuement, comme s'il se droguait de sa vue. Elle resta immobile, puis passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur incroyable.

Et ce baiser arriva comme s'il elle l'avait attendu toute sa vie. Comme si elle n'avait vécu que pour ça. Comme s'il elle n'était destinée qu'à lui et à lui seul…

« Promettez-moi que ça ne sera pas le dernier… » souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Il plongea son regard ambré dans le sien comme s'il voulait s'encrer en elle.

« Je te le promets. »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Ca y eeeeeeeeest ! Enfin le bisou, le vrai de vrai ! Je sens qu'il y en a quelques unes qui sautent de joie… ;) Prochain arrêt : **l'épilogue**…

**Ilys** : Voilààààààà ! Il y a eu le bisou ! Contente ? Moi aussi je l'attendais depuis un petit temps… mais comme je suis sadique et que j'aime torturer mes adorables reviewers (lol), je le met tout à la fin… Enfin, j'espère que je t'ai quand même pas trop dégoûtée ! lol, bisous, merci !

**Shetane** : Aaaah, c'est vrai que ça fait rêver… /_sigh_/ lol, c'est vrai qu'on peut pas changer de pays comme de chemisme, mais ça me plairait bien un petit trip avec ma sœur la bas, juste quelques jours… Ce serait sympa ! J'ai même pas encore eu le temps d'aller lire tes chapitres (deux en plus !) j'espère que je saurai me libérer bientôt ! Bisous, merci !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Des pancartes ? Whou ! Tout le bataclan ! Oh, elle n'a pas besoin de lui avouer, il a compris tout de suite… Quel gentleman notre Mumus ! C'est vrai que c'est pas trop réaliste (les garçons, ils comprennent vite mais faut leur expliquer longtemps !) mais on peut faire passer ça comme… un sens de loup-garou, non /_click qui divague_/lol, bisous, merci !

**Severia Dousbrune** : Si si, pseudo original parce que long et difficile à prononcer ! lol, j'aime beaucoup, ça change des pseudos HP… Probablement toutes, parce que je doute qu'un seul garçon lise ma fic… faudrait que je le demande, d'ailleurs ;) elle a assuré sur le coup, notre mione, tu trouves pas ? lol, bisous, merciiii !

**Didi** : Wow ! Faut pas m'agresser, moi… Je ne suis que l'auteuse, ce sont les persos qui n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Mets des claques aux groupe de trouble-fête si tu veux ;) La suite demain, voyons ;) Bisous, merci !

**Kamy1** : Je ne lâcherai pas la patate, comme tu dis ;) De toute façon tout était déjà écrit avant même que je ne publie la première bulle… Bisous, merci beaucoup !

**Lau** : Il est enfin arrivé à bon port, le bisou ;) Alors, contente ? Je savais que je ferais des heureuses avec ce chapitre… mais perso je préfère l'épilogue (rdv demain, même heure, lol) Bizzz, merci !

**Agath** : Je comprends, je ne mors pas si on ne me mets pas de review (même moi je néglige les RaR de temps en temps…) T'as repris lundi ? Ma pauvre ! C'est toujours la première semaine la plus dure… Enfin, moi j'ai repris les cours lundi passé et je ne suis toujours pas remise… lol, c'est frustrant, hein ? Et je suis sadique et fière de l'être ! ;) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée d'écrire une fic qui finit vraiment mal… Merci la miss, bisous !

**Eiream** : Oh merci poulette ! (ou poupoulinette, ça le fait plus ;) J't'embrasse bien fort (et vive Mumuuuuuus !)

**Evil Milou** : La patiente est une vertu, très cher(ère)… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'épilogue résumera tout ;) Bisous, merci, j'espère que ça t'a plu !

PS : P'tite question : y a-t-il un lecteur masculin parmi mes reviewers ? On se posait la question, avec Severia Dousbrune…


	20. Epilogue

**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point**

**Epilogue**

Hermione leva les yeux de son formulaire et posa sa plume. Elle avait l'intention de se faire engager comme historienne dans la bibliothèque sorcière d'Oxford, l'une des plus prestigieuses au monde. C'était Remus lui-même qui le lui avait conseillé.

Il était justement devant elle, étalé de tout son long dans le large divan, un livre au dessus de sa tête. Elle vint s'asseoir contre lui et il leva aussitôt le regard de son livre, souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aucune importance, maintenant que tu es là. » dit-il en posant négligemment son bouquin et en l'attirant vers lui.

Elle se coucha sur son torse, savourant sa chaleur et la carrure de ses épaules. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa bercer par le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Elle était si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le summum du bonheur autrement que de cette manière. Elle avait l'impression que son cou était fait pour qu'elle y niche son nez, sa poitrine pour qu'elle adhère parfaitement à la sienne, ses yeux pour la contempler, ses mains pour la caresser, sa vie pour cheminer le sentier escarpé du destin avec le sienne.

« Ginny, Harry, Ron et Tonks ne devaient pas venir aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Si… J'aurai le temps de préparer un petit repas après, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, tandis qu'elle entortillait ses doigts autour des siens.

« Tu sais que les autres filles donneraient n'importe quoi pour avoir un homme qui fait la cuisine ? » dit-elle en souriant. « Je suis la plus chanceuse des femmes… »

« Et moi le plus heureux des hommes. »

Elle cala un peu mieux sa tête au creux de son épaule et sa main quitta la sienne pour aller jouer avec une mèche grisonnante. Peu à peu, son mouvement se fit plus lent, puis s'arrêta et sa paume retomba avec douceur sur sa joue.

Remus releva la tête, curieux.

Elle s'était endormie.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Ca y est, cette fois c'était la der des der… J'espère que ça vous a plu, et pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir posté hier (j'ai eu fini mes devoirs à 9h30, alors j'ai préféré remettre ce post au lendemain pour vous faire des RaR dignes de ce nom… ;)

Vous vous rende compte que j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews ? Whouaaa ! J'y crois pas ! Cette fic est extra-minuscule ! Je vous adore !

**Severia**** Dousbrune** : Aaaah, mais j'aime faire languir ! lol, bisous, merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Dingue de ma fic ? Oooh /_tout rouge_/ Ca fait vraiment plaisir, parce que généralement, les reviewers viennent et s'en vont… J'en referai, c'est sûr, et certainement avec le système des bubulles ;) Bisous, merci de m'avoir soutenue ! (et puis… les conneries dans les reviews, ça me dérange pas, que du contraire ! lol)

**Ilys** : Si si, ça transparaît ! lol, j'adore quand les gne spètent les plombs, ça met un peu de piment ;) Aaah, mais il faut bien que je fasse un peu mariner mes lecteurs parce que si ça se finit tout de suite, c'est pas drôle :( C'était le dernier… C'est fini maintenant… T'imagine un peu ce que ce sera quand on lira la dernière page du tome 7 ? Je suis vachement émotive, je pense que je vais pleurer (sans blague ! à quoi je vais occuper mes journée, après, moi ?) Enfin… C'est la vie, hein… Bisous, merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**Big**** Bad Titou Moony** : Ah ah, mais l'amour, ça n'attend pas, voyons ! lol, c'est vrai que j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi… Je me suis dit que ils ne pouvaient plus attendre une seconde de plus ! Et puis les gares, c'est romantique, non ? lol, on fait mieux dans le genre ;) Et oui, les mecs sont pas fidèles, c'est connu ! (que ce soit pour les fics ou autre chose… enfin, je vais arrêter de jouer la féministe militante, les pauvres ;) Ah bah, ils ont qu'à être un peu patients, hein ! Nous on attend sagement que l'auteur poste un nouveau chapitre et tant pis si c'est long ! (l'inspiration c'est capricieux…) perso je connais aucun auteur/lecteur/reviewer masculin (à part p-e FG, mais je soupçonne qu'ils sont en fait une fille, d'après un « e » mal placé dans leur bio ;) RAE est un garçon ? J'ai vu quelques comments qu'il t'avait laissé mais j'ai jamais tilté… C'est bien ! Enfin un représentant de la gente masculine dans le monde des fanfics ! Bon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, je me suis un peu laissée emportée point de vue longueur ) Bisous, merci !

**Kyana**** LD** : Aaah ! J'ai complètement zappé ta review, sais pas comment j'ai fait mon compte… Pardon ! Ma soeurette (lol) me dit de te dire que y a pas de problème, elle t'enverra la tof bientôt ;) (ah ah ! la photo de mon ancien prof de latin ! il est pas génial sur la tof, mais il est vraiment trop… trop… trop lui en vrai ! je l'adore, je fais partie d'un secte qui l'adule, j'ambrasse sa photo chaque soir avant d'aller dormir ! lol, j'exagère ;)… bon, d'accord, j'me calme ! Ne boude pluuuuuuuuuus steuplé ! Je t'en supplie ! Bisous, merci pour tes reviews !

**Shetane** : Un YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS ! comme ça ? Héhé oui, ça fait trop plaisir ! Faut continuer à être enthousiaste dans tes reviews ! La perfection… oh la la… Je rougis déjà facilement mais là /_pivoine_/ Merci merci merci merci et encore merci de m'avoir soutenue !

**Aresse** : Héhé ! Cooucou toi ! T'as du te peler ? Ah, c'est drôle, je connaissais pas comme expression… (évidemment, dans me petite Belgique paumée… lol) Pour moi, quand je dis « ça me pelle » c'est ça m'em…bête ;) à moins que j'ai mal compris le sens de ta phrase ? enfin, bref, on va pas jouer sur les mots, c'est stupide… Flemmarde ? Ouiiinnn je fais pourtant de mon mieux ! … Héhé, je déteins sur toi, c'est sûr, parce qu'à voir comme tu aimes voir Mumus déboussolé… lol, et oui, enfin le bisou ! Pour les résultats du « Grand Concours de lecteurs masculins en voie d'extinction », et bien c'est pas glorieux… Zéro ! Niet ! Nada ! Que dalle ! Franchement, les jeunes de nos jours… c'est plus ce que c'était, hein ! les grands poètes qui chantaient des chansons d'amour sous nos fenêtres et nous envoyaient des mots doux en cachette… tous ces garçons n'en n'ont plus que pour leur moto. Les filles passent en second plan pour privilégier la mécanique… lol, bisous, merci pour toutes tes reviews, merci de m'avoir soutenue depuis le début, gros smack pour tout ça !

**Meli-Melo** : Héhé ;) Pas grave, on a tous la femme de se connecter… C'est certainement le mal du siècle ! lol, merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Bizzzzzz

**M4r13** : Merci cocotte ! D'autres idées ? J'en ai quelques unes, oui … mais d'abord, je vais sûrement poster ma réponse au défit « Un perso HP a un enfant » j'ai eu l'inspiration ;) Héé mais je t'ai pas zappé ta RaR ! J'en ai deux de toi pour le chapitre 19 ! C'est maintenant que je viens de m'en rendre compte… pas grave, bisouilles poulette, merci de m'avoir soutenue !

**Nana** : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous ;)

**Shany-Blue**** Pendragon** : Merciii ! Au fait… ton pseudo n'a aucun lien avec les bouquins « Bobby Pendragon » ou je me trompe ? j'aime beaucoup, alors je me demandais… Bisous, merci !

**Lau** : Héhé ;) Enfin… maintenant, plus de rendez-vous ! C'est finiiiiiii ! Allez, bisous, merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**Agath** : 4h de Tp ? C'est quoi, les Tp ? je suis belge alors excuse mon ignorance ;) Merci beaucoup ! Pour mes autres fics, et bien… « Mon meilleur ennemi » est un peu comme en suspend, je ne supporte plus de l'écrire :(, Un été au Terrier, je traduis un peu quand j'ai le courage, alors ça prend du temps, et « Alea Jacta Est n'a pour le moment pas de troisième chapitre… je verrai quand l'inspiration me reprendra, mais je crois que je fais un peu comme une surdose de Lames/Lily… Bisous, merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**Evil**** Milou** : Salut toi ! Hé oui, c'est la fin ! Comme tu le dis si bien, aucun garçon ne lirait une fic aussi fleur bleue ! Enfin… y en a qui devraient, 'spèces de brutes ! lol, bisous, merci !

**WendyMalfoy** : Merci ! Et oui, court mais efficace, comme tu dis ;) Bisous, j'espère que l'épilogue t'a plu !

**Kamy1** : La réaction de Molly ? Ah ah ! J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Je suppose qu'elle a été tellement choquée qu'elle en est restée muette… (enfin, je préfère cette version là plutôt qu'une crise d'hystérie ! lol) Bisous, merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**Voilà ! J'espère que cette fin vous a plue (je suis incapable de faire des fins tristes… ) et, s'il y a des intéressé(e)s, je publierai bientôt quelques ficounettes dans le genre, appelées « Confédération des bizarreries » parce que les couples qu'elles mettent en scène sont pour le moins… inhabituels ! Il y aura de Remus, pour les fanas de notre Loupiot, promis ;)**

**Bisous tout le monde !**

**Jo**


End file.
